Daddy's Little Girl
by inuchanluver
Summary: Kagome's father, Naraku is a gang leader, he killed her mother and beats her, will Inuyasha save her, or be a member of Naraku's gang himself?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello readers, here's my 4th story, Daddy's Little Girl, enjoy, and review please!)

* * *

**

10 year old Kagome laughed as her mother pushed her on the swings. "Mama! Go higher!" she laughed. Once a month her mother would take her to this park, probably to get away from her father, who was a gang leader, her mother didn't think she knew, but she did, she was smart for her age.

After the swings Kagome sat in her mother's lap. "Angel, it's almost time to go." said her mother. "Angel" was Kagome's nick name from her mother. "Ok, mama, will daddy be home?" she asked.

"Hopefully not..." her mother whispered. "Kagome, you do know what a gang is, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course, and daddy's the leader of one," said Kagome in one of her smart tones.

"How did you know?" asked her mother. "I over heard daddy talking to one of his members," said Kagome. "You do know what abuse is, don't you?" she asked. "Of course," said Kagome.

"Well, if daddy ever starts to _abuse_ you, call 911, quick, ok?" said her mother.

"Ok, mama." said Kagome.

"Here, I want you to have this," said her mother, putting a bracelet on her wrist, it was gold with a locket in it, if you opened the locket, it had her mother's picture in it.

"It's beautiful mama!" she said hugging her.

"Come on, let's go home now." said her mother.

- - - - -

They arrived home. "Kagome, go to your room, i'll be up there later to sing to you." said her mother.

"Ok, mama." said Kagome, going up the stairs, she opened her bedroom door and hopped on her bed, 5 minutes later she heard a loud and angry voice.

"HAKU!" yelled her father, she then heard a vase break. Kagome then opened her door and sat at the top step to see her mother to the ground, blood running down her forehead. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You know damn well! You told our daughter I would beat her and abuse her!" he yelled.

"You know it's true Naraku!" said her mother. He then took his hand and back handed her.

"Shut up, and go to hell you worthless bitch!" he yelled smashing a vase against her back, he then beat her more.

Kagome held back tears, she stood up about to go to her room. "Princess, stay." he ordered. "Princess" was her other nick name. Kagome whimpered, but obeyed.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, you've never looked so beautiful," he said, coming closer. "Don't you dare make a sound." he said, kissing her lips Kagome closed her eyes, what was he doing to her? He then snatched off her shirt and started to kiss her neck, Kagome let out a loud whimper.

"I told you not to make a sound!" he yelled, throwing Kagome against the wall. "Daddy! Stop!" she begged. He then took a vase and hit her with it upside the head, making her unconscious, he then had his way with her.

7 years later

Kagome sighed as her alarm clock rang. "Dammit..." she muttered, sitting straight up, today was the first day of school since summer vacation.

She then turned on the water to cold and stepped in. Kagome usually thought she was ugly, according to her father, the ugliest girl in school, but when other people thought about her appearance, they thought she was a beautiful, raven haired, beautiful, perfect body, goddess. She then stepped out and dried herself off, then put on a white blouse, green skirt, with a red tie that the school required her to wear. She then went into her room and got her book bag and looked at her schedule.

Period 1- Calculus

Period 2-Life Science

Period 3- Art

Period 4- Lunch

Period 5- PE

Period 6- History

Period 7- Study Hall

She then went to the bus stop where other people were, a boy with black hair, a girl with black hair in a long pony tail, and a boy with white shiny hair, little puppy ears, and beautiful amber eyes you could get lost in. "Hi, I'm Sango." said the girl.

"Hello." said Kagome, she was still staring at Inuyasha. "What are you lookin' at, you stupid wench?" he said rudely. "I'm not a wench! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" she said.

"Whatever." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" said Sango as the bus arrived. They boarded on the bus, Kagome sat with Sango. "Hey, we have all the same classes!" said Sango.

"Um...can I ask you something Sango?" she asked. "Sure."

"Why are you being nice to me, I'm ugly." said Kagome.

"What? You are not ugly! I wish I looked like you!" said Sango. "Boys throw themselves at you if you hadn't noticed," said Sango. "Really?" asked Kagome.

"Duh! Especially Kouga!" she said as they arrived to school.

* * *

**(A/N: How was that? Review, when I get 10 reviews, I'll update!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Puppy

**(A/N: Hello readers! I'm finally updating this story! Well, enjoy! And to some of you this story will _not _be stolen by another story. It's a COMPLETELY different story!)

* * *

**

Kagome sat beside Sango that day in Calculus, as she took notes, she felt a pair of eyes on her, instead of Koga's eyes, it was a pair of amber eyes, and they belonged to the hanyou at the bus stop. She blushed as her eyes connected with his.

"Looks like you fell for Inuyasha's charm." Sango whispered. "Want me to hook you up?" she asked.

_'Of course I do! But I haven't even met him.'_

"Um...no thanks, I haven't met him." said Kagome. "Fine," said Sango.

Kagome couldn't help but keep looking at him, he was too cute. After class Kagome went to her locker, next was Science class.

"Hey Kagome, want to be partners?" asked Koga.

"Um..." Kagome said.

"Hell no." said Inuyasha standing beside her. "She's going to be _my_ partner." he said. "Right Kagome?" he asked.

"Um..sure..." she said.

"Dog breath? What are you doing with _my_ woman!" Koga yelled.

"Your woman? Feh!" said Inuyasha. "Come on, let's go." Inuyasha told her.

"Um..ok." said Kagome.

"Thanks for saving me," said Kagome. "No problem, I hate that wolf." said Inuyasha.

"Want to hang out after school?" he asked.

"I-I can't.." said Kagome, remembering her father's strict rule.

"Can I walk you home maybe?" he asked. "Sure." said Kagome.

"Fine, come on, let's go to class." he said.

"Kagome Higurashi! Inuyasha Tashio! Late as always Inuyasha, but Kagome's new here," said Mr. Yoshimora.

"Dammit," Inuyasha muttered.

"Um, it's not his fault, I asked him to show me around the school!" Kagome said.

"Fine, just take your seats." said the teacher.

"Thanks for having my back." he whispered.

"No problem." she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

That day at lunch the gang wondered where Kagome was. "She said she'd eat lunch with us." said Sango.

"I'll go look for her, I can track her scent." he said.

- - - -

Inuyasha then found his beautiful Kagome outside, she was on the ground by a tree, putting on make up, but the bad thing was, she was crying. 'Dammit, I hate to see beautiful things cry, especially Kagome.' he thought.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's nothing, just got eye liner in my eye." she lied. 'How could I lie to him? I don't even like eye liner!' she thought.

"Um Kagome, I might not be an expert at make up, but that's not eye liner, it's cover up." he said.

"Oh, you're right, anyway, I should get going." she said standing up. Inuyasha grabbed her arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere until I get answers." he said.

"Please let go Inuyasha, you're hurting my arm." she said. He sighed and let go, he didn't want to hurt her more than she was hurt.

"I'll see you after school." he said.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Your father actually lets you live in this kind of neighborhood?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she said.

"What's your parent's names?" he asked.

"My mother was Haku Higurashi and my father is Naraku Higurashi." she said.

"Have any other relatives?" he asked.

"Well, Aunt Kaede, my cousin Kikyo, but they live a long way from Tokyo, they're all the way in Osaka." she said.

"This is my house." she said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, bye, 'Puppy'." she said.

"Puppy?" he asked.

"Yep, Puppy is your nickname." she said. He smiled and took advantage of this moment by pressing his lips against hers. He then expected a slap for this, but surprisingly she kissed back. Inuyasha's hands then went slowly down her back and to her ass. Kagome gently broke the kiss.

"I've gotta go Puppy." she said.

"Ok, bye." he said giving her one last kiss.

Kagome then turned to walk inside her house.

"You're a little bitchy whore like your mother." said a voice. She turned to see her father. "I saw you with your little boyfriend, you want a ganster to fuck you?" he asked pushing her against the wall and leaned over her. Kagome let out a whimper.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to get fucked." he said. Kagome was relieved when someone knocked on the door.

"This isn't over yet Kagome." he told her walking up to the door surprised to see...Kikyo and Kaede!

* * *

**(A/N: How was that? Review and i'll update!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Aunt Kaede and Cousin Kikyo

**(A/N: Hello readers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sob...but I do own this story!

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh! Kagome!" Kikyo squealed giving her cousin a hug. "I haven't seen you in years!" she said.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Naraku.

"We're moving in Tokyo since Kikyo got a new job, but just for about one year maybe." said Kaede.

"That's great!" said Kagome giving her aunt a hug.

"Oh Kagome, you look just like your mother." said Kaede.

"Thank you, want me to unpack your stuff in the guest room?" asked Kagome.

"Sure Kagome, I should start making dinner." said Kaede.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Gosh Kagome, you look so different," said Kikyo.

"It's been over 5 years since we've seen each other." said Kagome.

"Yeah, you're right, we used to be like sisters." said Kikyo. "Wanna go hang out at the mall or something?" she asked Kagome.

"Sure,"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyo wasn't any different, she still loved to shop, the mall was like her palace.

"Oh Kagome! Don't you think this top is beautiful?" she asked.

"Um Kikyo? Don't you think you've bought enough stuff?" asked Kagome.

"Here's some fashion advice Kagome, you can never have too many clothes." she said.

"Fine, are you almost ready?" asked Kagome.

"Oh Kagome! My precious woman!" called Koga running over to them.

"Oh no." said Kagome.

"Who is he?" asked Kikyo

"A pain in the butt." Kagome replied. "Phew! I've finally caught up with you without that

mutt with you." he said.

"What is it this time Koga?" she asked. "This is my final offer! Me and you at the movies tomorrow!" he said.

"No," she said dragging Kikyo along with her.

"Kagome why don't you go out with him? He's cute!" said Kikyo. "No, anyway, there's some one else i'm interested in." she said softly.

"Oh really? What's his name, how old is he, what size is his dick--" "Whoa! Slow down, and that last question, don't even ask it!" said Kagome.

"When'd you meet him?" Kikyo asked.

"Well...today.." said Kagome. "And you're already in love with him!" asked Kikyo. "Well kinda." said Kagome with a slight blush.

"I have to come with you to school tomorrow! I want to see him!" she said. "What!" Kagome yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome and Kikyo arrived to dinner that night.

"How have you been doing after the death?" Kaede asked Naraku.

"Me and Kagome have been in tragedy since that faithful day." he told her.

'What a liar.' Kagome thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Kagome didn't have to lock the door because Kikyo would be sleeping in her room with her.

"Good night, Kikyo," she said.

"Good night, Kagome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That morning Kagome and Kikyo got ready and went downstairs for breakfast which was delicious to Kagome since her father never cooked.

"Aunt Kaede, your food is amazing!" said Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome, I try my best," said her aunt.

"Come on Kag, it's time for school! Bye mom! Bye Uncle Naraku!" she called dragging Kagome with her.

They met up with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame at the bus stop. "Hey guys, this is Kikyo, my cousin from Osaka." Kagome introduced.

"Hey, i'm Sango."

"I'm Inuyasha,"

"I'm Ayame."

"And I'm Miroku, would you like to bear my children?" he asked kissing her hand.

"Um..." Kikyo was wondering what was wrong with him.

"'**BONK!**'" Sango had hit him on the head.

The bus then arrived. As Kagome boarded the bus, Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sitting with you," in her ear.

He followed to Kagome's seat and did like he said he would.

"He's cute,"Kikyomouthed to Kagome.

* * *

**How was that? Review and i'll update! To all of u who hate Kikyo, she WILL NOT be hateful or a slut!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting ready for the date

**(A/N: Hello readers, I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! Here's chapter of Daddy's Little Girl)**

After school that day Kagome went home, she went by herself because her father's car wasn't parked in the driveway, so she went. She closed the door behind her but a shiver went up her spine when she heard his voice.

"Hello, Kagome," Naraku said.

'Dammit, why didn't I wait for Kikyo at the mall?'

She turned to see her father.

"Where's Aunt Kaede?" she asked. "Oh, she's out, and it looks like that meddling cousin of yours is too." he said.

"Uh..Kikyo will be right back, she's at the mall," Kagome said.

"In other words, she's going to be gone for a long time." he said. "We can finish what we started the other day." he said with an evil smile.

He then pushed Kagome against the wall and leaned over her. Kagome closed her eyes.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Scared?" he asked.

'Please, Kikyo, Aunt Kaede, someone, please help!' she thought.

Naraku then stoked her cheek with his hand.

"You look just like your mother Kagome," he said. She then felt his hands travel her body onto her ass until...

"KAGOME!" Kikyo called.

"Dammit, that cousin of yours saved you Kagome," he said letting go of her, with that he went off.

"Kagome! Look at the top I bought you! Why don't you wear it on your date with Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Date with Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you. I met this guy named Keitaro, and I told him we'd go on a triple date, me, you, Keitaro, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha." said Kikyo.

"Tonight!" asked Kagome.

"Yep, i'm sure Naraku and my mother would let us go, especially mom." said Kikyo.

"Alright Kikyo, for you." Kagome gave in.

"You wanted to go on a date with him anyway," Kikyo said.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You can't keep your eyes off him Kagome." 

"That's not true!" Kagome said.

"Listen, I'm doing this for you two, so if ya don't wanna go, i'm sure some other girl will, I mean, Inuyasha _is_ a big playboy and all," said Kikyo innocently.

"Ok! I'm going!" Kagome said running to her room to get ready.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Kagome and Kikyo finally got ready. Kagome wore the pink top Kikyo had got her and a jean skirt, Kikyo wore a black shirt which in pink letters said, 'Yeah I have an attitude, got a problem with it?' and a long jean skirt.

Inuyasha nearly drooled when he saw Kagome.

"Wow..Kagome, you look beautiful," he said. Kagome blushed.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said.

"Awww! Let me get a picture!" Kaede cooed.

"Mom! Please don't take pictures, we're just going out!" said Kikyo.

"Nope, have to take a picture! You all look too cute!" said Kaede snapping photos.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. No answer, she turned to see Inuyasha and her father looking each other dead in the eye.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. She heard him growl.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Naraku, damn him," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Naraku's my father!" she said.

"What? I'm dating Naraku's daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, come on, let's go," he said.

≈

≈

**(A/N: How was that? Review and i'll update!)**


End file.
